Backtracked: A New Year's Adventure (Phase Awesomeness)
The Kind of Leader who Surpasses Time... Matthew Micahs the Cheetah has become a prominent and beloved leader of his heroic team, the 547 Phase Awesomeness, in Pandemonium City, Pennsylvania. Currently, he and his friends are preparing for a New Year’s mission that requires them to travel through time and save a future world. The problem? Three members of the team, Kiara, Nick Wilde, and Reynold Michaels (also known as Bearen), want to join him, although they had been assigned to stay behind and guard the team’s headquarters. Taken by the trio’s courage, motivated by their lack of prior experience, and encouraged by Kovu, Judy Hopps, and Tasha Michaels, Matthew decides to let the three come along. When time-warp instabilities wreak havoc in the continuum, however, Bearen, Kiara, and Nick are accidentally warped in reverse, winding up in New York City, December 25, 1995—20 years before their present. Worse, their arrival destroys a miniature winter cabin created by 15-year-old Matthew, who—along with his brother Michael, his best friend Connie “Ciad” Peterson, and some of his classmates—was working on it for a New Year’s contest. Faced with the reality of having to “relive” two decades of their lives, the three resolve to make the most of their situation by helping Matthew and his pals recreate their masterpiece. The result is a work of art, but upon reaching the contest, Matthew runs into Tatiana Fielding, a young, orphaned jackal who never had the privilege of owning a holiday treasure such as Matthew’s. Matthew is forced to make a decision: enter his work with the potential of receiving a prize, gaining him instant recognition and fame, or give it all up for a chance to show true compassion to Tatiana. His ultimate choice shows Kiara, Nick, and Bearen a lot about leadership and selflessness—a lesson, they’d admit, that came 20 years late. Main Characters Cast Nick Wilde (Zootopia) - Hoops Reynold "Bearen" Michaels bear - Yoyo Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) - Piddles Matthew Micahs (teenager) cheetah - Kris Kringle (Young Santa Claus) Matthew Micahs (adult) cheetah - Santa Claus Tatiana Fielding jackal - The Little Girl/The Spirit As Themselves (Primary) Michael Micahs wolf Connie "Ciad" Peterson leopard Markus Mason tiger Johnny James Johnson panda Kiana Christiana kangaroo Simba and Nala (The Lion King) Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Kate (Alpha and Omega) Tasha Michaels bear As Themselves (Secondary) 547 Phase Awesomeness Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) Balto, Jenna, Dusty, Aleu and Kodiak (Balto II: Wolf Quest and Balto III: Wings of Change) Fuli and Kion (The Lion Guard) Applejack and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) Jeremy Lawrence kangaroo Matthew and Michael's Classmates Philip Davidson jackal James and Jackson Williams bear and panther Michelle Wilson fox Thomas Theodore bear David Daniels lion Trivia * This parody marks the third time that Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Bearen play as a threesome. * This is the Phase Awesomeness version of Hoops and Yoyo Ruin Christmas. * This is the first of four times a younger version of Matthew is seen, the second being in Furries and the remaining two in Matt's retrospect. * This parody marks the first time that Bearen, Kiara, and Nick plays individual and dual roles. * This is also the first tine the 547 are identified as a team. Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Hoops and Yoyo Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Animash/Originals